Loca Academia: Konoha High School
by YuuKi Tao
Summary: Naru Uzumaki, una linda chica, ingresa a una academia la cual creia normal, pero resultó ser peor que un manicomio! ahora, tendrá que afrontar los acosos del joven Uchiha, las peleas de las acosadoras del anterior y muchas otras cosas mas! Pasen y vean!
1. Chapter 1

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! Como sabrán soy nueva por aca, mi primer fic, ojala y les guste. OPORTUNIDAD :3 .

**Advertencias: **A pesar de que Naruto sea chica, este fic es de clasificación yaoi debido a que todo el mundo sabe que Naruto es hombre, y aunque sea lo contrario en el fic, la realidad no cambia.

Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertence (**TTOTT**)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recordar:

-bla, bla, bla- acciones de personajes

-_bla, bla, bla_-pensamientos

-------------------- cambio de escena

-(**Bla, bla, bla**)-notas de autora

Bla, bla, bla-conversación

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ME LLAMO NARU UZUMAKI!!!!

Capítulo I

En un día muy bonito en la ciudad de Tokyo, todos los estudiantes entraban a la secundaria Konoha; entre ellos se encontraba un pelinegro que estaba a punto de explotar de cólera por el motón de muchachas que lo acosaban en el salón de clases:

Sakura: sasuke-kunnnnnnn, se mi novio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. -Sakura Haruno, una chica de unos 15 años, blanca de ojos jade y un cabello de un extraño color rosa, de buen cuerpo y muy lista. Es una chica muy bonita.- (**así no pienso sobre sakura XD!!!!!!!!**)

Ino: por enesima vez el no se va a fijar en una frontuda como tú. -Ino Yamanaka era una chica también de 15 años, blanca, sólo que ella era rubia y de ojos azules, también de buen cuerpo, muy bonita- (**de esta no digo nada n.n**)

Sakura: y acaso se va a fijar en una cerda como tú? por favor, no me hagas reir…..

Ino: ah si?

Sakura: si

Entonces las dos se miraron y les salieron esos rayitos característicos de rivalidad y justo antes de seguir peleando fueron interrumpidas por

Sasuke: disculpen por interrumpir la discusión, pero nunca en mi vida me voy a fijar en una de ustedes dos, así que callense que me va a dar una jaqueca del tamaño de la ciudad- Sasuke Uchiha un joven de 16 años, muy atractivo, alto, de buen cuerpo y sobra decir ya que esto todos lo saben, no soporta a sus acosadoras en especial a Ino y Sakura

Sak/Ino: pero Sasuke-kunnnnnnnnnnnnnn ToT

Justamente cuando Sasuke iba a decir algo, la puerta del salón se abre y deja a ver a un hombre de cabello castaño recogido con una coleta alta, de aspecto gentil y bueno, se dirigía hacia el escritorio y puso sus libros encima y comenzó a hablar.

Iruka: hola alumnos, para los que no me conocen, soy el profesor Iruka y seré su maestro de geografía así que espero que nos llevemos bien y….

TOC TOC (**no iba a ser "Din Don" ¬¬**)

Iruka: pase

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una preciosa rubia, de 15 años, ojos azules zafiro, de muy buen cuerpo, tez bronceada, con un peinado de dos colitas, un poco desarrollada y unas graciosas marcas en forma de bigotes en cada mejilla.

Naru: ettto …..gomen por llegar tarde, no fue mi intención

Iruka: no te preocupes, pero por favor, no vuelvas a llegar tarde

Naru: hai

Iruka: sientate al lado de….Sasuke

Mientras se dirigía a su lugar, la pobre de Naru sentía miradas de odio de las muchachas del curso (en especial de cierta pelirosada y cierta rubia) y miradas de deseo por parte de los muchachos que no hacía mas que a la pobre Naru se le pusieran sus mejillas de un lindo tono rosado que la hacia ver (en opinión de los muchachos) muy provocativa.

Sasuke: hola soy Sasuke y tu eres? –_que muñeca, esta tan buena que me dan ganas de_...-hemorragia nasal

Naru: Naru…Uzumaki Naru- respondió sin notar la hemorragia del joven Uchiha (**la inocencia mata…en serio o.ó**)

Sasuke: con que Uzumaki Naru-chan- Mirándola de una forma muy descarada-_definitivamente, esa mujer tiene que ser mía_ (**QUE DIRECTO!! Oo)**

Naru: ha..hai- _que tipo tan raro_- pensó esta.

Sasuke seguía mirando descaradamente de arriba abajo a una Naru que ya se encontraba sentada y, además, se sentía muy incómoda porque parecía que ese chico se la comía con la mirada. (**las mejores palabras para describir la acción anterior TuT**) Trataba de soportar, pero…

Naru: TEMEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! DEJAME DE MIRARME!!!!! –había estallado Naru haciendo que todo el mundo la viera extraña (XD!!!!).

Sasuke: COMO QUE TEME!!!!!! TEME TU, USURATONKACHI

Naru: y quien te crees que eres para gritarme?!?!?!?!

Sasuke: Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha y, yo hago y le digo a los demás que hagan lo que se me de la regalada gana!!

Naru: Con que tenemos estas, eh?! Bueno yo soy Uzumaki Naru y, a mi nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer y menos un niñato engreído y, además de pervertido como tú!!!!!!

Sasuke: a si?!

Naru: si!

Y se miraron muy de cerca mientras les salían esos rayitos de "yo soy mejor que tu" (tenia que darle picante XD!!!!!)

Iruka: ejem…ejem – se encontraba detrás de estos con una no muy grata mueca- afuera del salón los dos-

Naru: de…demo el fue quien empezó!!!! –señalando a Sasuke

Iruka: dije ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AFUERAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! –con semejante grito hizo que los dos salieran disparados –bueno "alumnos" (notase el sarcasmo), a continuar con la clase n.n.

Los "alumnos" (quiero decir vagos malparidos que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que ir a la escuela, en donde les va peor que en cualquier otra cosa ¬¬) tenian una cara mas o menos asi: O.OU!?!?!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una rubia y un pelinegro se encontraban en el pasillo.

Naru: todo es tu culpa, Sasuke-teme- decía mirándole feo- ¬¬

Sasuke: de que te quejas?- respondiéndole con su sonrisa y pose Made in Uchiha y mirándole también, solamente que con otras intenciones (uyuyuyuy XD)

Naru: de nada, solamente que mi primer día fue un total fracaso porque un niñato engreído me miraba con unas "intenciones" bastante claras y que se notaban hasta 360 millas lejos de aquí esas intenciones que tenias conmigo, además, un consejo: si vas mirar así a una chica, aprende a DISIMULAR.

Sasuke: vaya que hablas bastante- decía mirándole con arrogancia- tendré que callar esa boquita tuya- decía acercándose lentamente con intenciones bastantes claras.

Naru se quedó helada debido a los nervios y temor que sentía en esos momentos, y lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era retroceder. Se horrorizó al comprobar que se había acabado el camino y se encontraba acorralada contra la pared del pasillo, mientras el la acorralaba, poniendo sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de ella, dejándola sin escapatoria.

Sasuke: vaya…ahora si que te callaste- mirándole su boca, en especial, sus delgados pero carnosos labios-_ y apetitosos- _ pensaba este.

Naru: al...ale…jate- pudo articular la pequeña Naru.

Sasuke se acercaba a la cara de esta, pero se desvió a su oreja derecha

Sasuke: y si no quiero- decía en un susurro que estremeció al pequeño cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos y, para rematar, le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Naru: aaaaah- gimió la pequeña debido a la acción antes realizada.

Sasuke se separó de su oreja, y comenzó a dirigirse a los labios de su presa.

Cuando estaba a punto de besarlos…

….: oye tu!!! Deja a la señorita!!!

Sasuke: y si no me da la gana?- pregunto pasando del sujeto y mirando la cara de la persona a la cual tenía acorralada.

…..: no me ignores Uchiha-teme!!!- respondió un joven igual a Sasuke, con la única diferencia de que su pelo era mas corto (**adivina adivinador XD**)

Sasuke: Sai, como siempre me interrumpes en los momentos en que estoy ocupado- respondió dándole la cara a este, pero acariciando la cara de su víctima. (**pobrecita T.T**)

Sai: alguien tenía que salvar a la preciosa conejita (**osease Naru**) del lobo malo (**osease Sasuke**)- decía con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Sasuke: mira Sai, esta es la primera vez, desde que somos amigos, que interrumpes una de mis conquistas- soltó a Naru para acercarse al otro pelinegro- te lo podría perdonar, dado que es la primera vez, pero, no lo haré porque esta vez estoy MUY INTERESADO en esta chica- señalando un rastro de humo

Sai: pues creo que tu conquista escapó hacia allá- señalando el BAÑO DE MUJERES

Sasuke: hmp -_con que mi conejita quiere bastante privacidad, eh?_- sonrisa de pervertido.

Sasuke iba a entrar al baño de mujeres cuando…

…..: UCHIHA!!!! QUE HACE ENTRANDO EN EL BAÑO DE MUJERES?!?!

------------------------------------------------------------------

Continuará…

Espero reviews, aunque no sean muchos, me gustaría al menos tener uno para sabes de antemano que a la gente le encantó mi fic TT.TT.

HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPIIII:D


	2. MALDITO TEMEEE!

HOLAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Aquí vengo con mi nuevo capi!! Espero que lo disfruten n.n!!!!!!!!!

Las advertencias se encuentran en el primer capi.

Desgraciadamente, ni Naruto ni compañía me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama TToTT

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aclaraciones:**

-bla, bla, bla- acciones de personajes

-_bla, bla, bla_-pensamientos

-------------------- cambio de escena

-(**Bla, bla, bla**)-notas de autora

Bla, bla, bla-conversación

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Escenas del cap. a**__**nterior **_

_Sai: pues creo que tu conquista escapó hacia allá- señalando el BAÑO DE MUJERES_

_Sasuke: hmp -con que mi conejita quiere bastante privacidad, eh?- sonrisa de pervertido. _

_Sasuke iba a entrar al baño de mujeres cuando…_

…_..: UCHIHA!!!! QUE HACE ENTRANDO EN EL BAÑO DE MUJERES?!?! _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

MALDITO TEMEEEEE!!!!

Capítulo II

Naru se encontraba en el baño esperando a que el Uchiha se fuera, mientras, se miró al espejo y, se quedó anonadada al ver su reflejo: estaba totalmente sonrojada, respiraba agitadamente por lo que su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente y bastante despeinada, entonces, se arregló el pelo, se echó agua en la cara para refrescarse y tomó una gran bocanada de aire para dejar de respirar agitadamente, demo, alcanzó a escuchar que él iba a entrar al baño. Ya tranquila, esperaba a que entrara para darle una buena paliza, pero escucho un grito y pego la oreja a la puerta para poder escuchar…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke se quedó helado, alguien **(además de Sai, claro) **sabia que él, el Gran Sasuke Uchiha, estaba entrando al BAÑO DE MUJERES!!!!

Sasuke: nada- respondió volteándose a mirar quién era, encontrándose con un pelirrojo- por qué? algún problema, Gaara?

Gaara: en lo absoluto, ni que me interesara en tus asuntos de gay- respondiéndole y mirándole feo. Gaara es pelirrojo, de ojos aguamarina, alto, guapo, con un extraño tatuaje en la frente, de 16 años y tez blanca y pálida.

Ese comentario hizo que el Uchiha se enfadara, pero no lo iba a demostrar, demostrar los sentimientos era para _débiles _y él no era _débil. _

Sasuke: gay yo? ja, no me hagas reír, al menos no tengo un tatuaje en la frente que dice "amor"- respondió tratando de hacer enojar al pelirrojo, cosa que era imposible, ya que este conocía de antemano la agresión verbal del Uchiha.

Gaara: _ni lo intentes Uchiha_- pensó este.

Sasuke: acaso todo el mundo se unió para interrumpirme en mis asuntos hoy?- dijo el Uchiha aburrido ya.

Gaara: interrumpirte? en que?

Sasuke: en atrapar a mi conquista- señalando la puerta abierta del baño que tenía rastros de humo.

Sai: parece que volvió a escapar la conejita **(vamos Naru! puedes escapar, y si no, cortarle los huevos también servirá XD!!)**

Gaara: conejita?- dijo sin entender nada

Sasuke: que?- se fijo en el baño vacío- hmp-_no te escaparas, mi pequeña conejita-_sonrió este

Naru corría lo más que podía, dirigiéndose hacia el salón de clases, con la esperanza de estar a salvo del Uchiha, a pesar de eso, tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios debido a que había logrado escapar y evitar que el Uchiha le quitara su primer beso, y todo gracias a _él…_

Sonó el timbre que indicaba que había terminado la primera clase, entró para la segunda y, minutos después también el Uchiha entró.

Ambos sentados ya, uno al lado del otro, para horror y desgracia de la chica y para deseo y gozo del chico. Así pasaron todo el día, que fue horriblemente largo para Naru, ya que el Uchiha aprovechó bastante el estar cerca de ella: le acarició la pierna desde la rodilla hasta casi llegando a los muslos de esta, e iba a lograr el objetivo, si no fuera porque el profesor Baki lo mandó al tablero a realizar operaciones de física. **(que suerte, Naru-chan!!! ojala todos los días sigan siendo así:) XD!) **

Tocó la salida, y Naru salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello **(mas bien su inocencia, pobrecita T.T)**, logrando así perderse entre la gente en la calle.

Naru: madito teme!!!, yo que le hice para merecer estooo TTOTT!!- se lamentaba la pequeña, la cual no se había fijado que era observada por un par de conocidos ojos negros.

Sai: HOLAA!!- apareció de la nada frente a esta.

Naru: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!- abrió los ojos para ver quien era y entonces lo vio, era _él_- tú…

Sai: yo?

Naru: tú me salvaste la vidaaa!!!! arigatou gozaimasuu!!!- dijo lanzándose a darle un cariñoso abrazo.

Sai: d…de…n…a…da- respondió bastante colorado debido a que sentía el cuerpo de la rubia muy pegado al suyo y por ende, sus grandes y desarrollados pechos contra el suyo, haciéndole sentir un extraño sentimiento de cosquilleo y, para rematar, la rubia le estaba sonriendo de una forma bastante tierna con las mejillas de un lindo tono rosado-_ es demasiado linda, parece…parece un ángel- _pensó este.

Naru al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se separó de él, muy sonrojada, y le pidió disculpa por haberlo abrazado, a lo que él le respondió que no había problema alguno con eso.

Sai: oye, te puedo acompañar hasta tu casa?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa

Naru: s…si, c…claro- respondió algo cohibida debido a la sonrisa que casi la hace desfallecer **(en este fic: Naru gusta de Sai, Sai gusta de Naru, pero Sasuke también gusta de Naru y hace que está lo comience a querer :3) **

Sai: oye, una pregunta…- caminando al lado de ella

Naru: si?- volteándose a mirarlo

Sai: como te llamas?- con un sonrisa **(auxilioo!!! siento que me muerooooo…pero de amor!!!! x/////x)**

Naru: Naru y tú?

Sai: Sai- respondió con una gran sonrisa** (Cura: tomemos un minuto de silencio, debido a que la autora murió por insuficiencia de sangre en las venas debido a las hemorragias nasales que ha tenido- alguien sale de la tumba y mata al cura- Yura: no le crean ¬¬, solo fue un desmayo XD) **

Naru: _es muy guapo, se parece a…a…a…SASUKE?!?!?! NOOOOOO, POR QUE SE TIENE QUE PARECER A ESE TEMEE __TTOT__T-_pensó esta mientras le salían líneas de depresión.

Sai: que te pasa, Naru-chan?- preguntó viéndola con una gotita-o.oU

Naru: nada, pero, una pregunta, por qué te pareces tanto a Sasuke-teme?!?!- preguntó desesperada.

Sai: no se XD!!! Por qué?

Naru: es que se parecen físicamente demo, psicológicamente son tan diferentes…

Sai: diferentes???

Naru: si…Sasuke-teme es un niñato engreído y pervertido, mientras que tú eres sencillo y amable, además que no eres pervertido o

Sai: s…si…c…claro- respondió algo nervioso-_bueno, lo de sencillo y amable si, pero lo de pervertido, eeeeeeeh, no!-_ pensó este con bastantes gotas en la cabeza- o///oU

Naru: oh! vaya, ya llegamos…que lástima, bueno, me gustó hablar contigo Sai-kun, gracias por acompañarme n.n

Sai: de nada Naru-chan n.n

Naru: sayonara Sai-kun- se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sai: a…a…d…dios N…Na…ru-chan- pudo articular el joven.

Naru fue, abrió la puerta de su casa y se asomó por la puerta y le dijo adiós con la mano; volviendo a cerrar la puerta

Sai: _es tan linda-_ pensó este-_ y suavecita-_ acordándose del abrazo, mientras le sangraba la nariz. **(será pervertido ¬¬)**

Sai, se secó muy disimuladamente la nariz y, siguió su camino, más feliz de lo normal.

Unos ojos, lo observaban llenos de celo, pero a la vez de alegría…

…..: arigatou, Sai, ahora sé donde vive mi conejita…je, de estas no te escapas, pequeña- dijo retirándose

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naru: areeeeee…que día tan problemático…mendokuseeee!!!!!!- dijo tirándose a su gran cama.

La habitación de Naru era de color blanco, pero su techo, naranja. La cama de ella no era normal, era un gran hueco en el piso en forma de círculo, que tenía un colchón en el centro, las paredes que rodeaban al gran colchón, tenían gavetas, en las cuales, se encontraban sus pijamas, su diario, su album y todas las cosas que tiene una chica no obsesionada con la moda y/o chicos en las gavetas, cerca de la cama. El colchón era blanco, las sábanas de un negro con naranja de tono pastel.

Tenía un escritorio de madera, encima de este, se encontraba un laptop que era de color negro, con blanco y, una mancha naranja **(la mancha es parte del diseño)**, al lado, había revistas y cuadernos.

También, había un tocador con un cepillo, lasos de todos los colores, broches para el cabello, coletas para el cabello, perfumes, joyeros, su celular, reproductor de CD´s, Mp3 junto con sus bafles, entre otras cosas. **(el maquillaje está en el baño o.ó)**

Había una TV plasma de 60", videojuegos, reproductor de DVD/CD/VHS y un sillón con una pequeña mesa. Sip, ese es el cuarto de Uzumaki Naru. **(XD) **

Ella es de familia de buena posición económica, su padre, Minato Namikaze, es el presidente de una buena compañía de electrónica **(de ahí la laptop)** y su madre, Kushina Uzumaki, una de las mejore abogadas del país, pero en un caso…la amenazaron y…cumplieron la amenaza…pero, a pesar de eso, Naru es muy feliz aunque su padre viaje mucho, son una familia muy unida.

Naru: konichiwua oka-san- dijo acercándose a una foto, en la cual aparecía una pelirroja con un pequeña rubia de unos ¿8 años?- _te extraño tanto…oka-san-_ una lagrima solitaria corrió por su mejilla, pero no logró terminar su recorrido, ya que la secó cuando apenas iba a mitad de camino.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono…

Naru: moshi moshi?

……: Naru-chan?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se encontraba un pelinegro entrando a su casa, trataba de cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido, la casa se encontraba en total silencio, no le gustaba…para _nada le gustaba_…

Sasuke: sabía que mi casa era silenciosa…pero, esto es demasiado ¬¬U- dijo en susurros, mientras avanzaba en puntitas, pero…

BUUUUUUUU! **(no se como hacen los muñequitos que chillan, hagamos que es uno de esos, ok? ¬//¬U) **

….: OTOTO NO BAKAA!!!!- dijo un pelinegro de largos cabellos amarrados en una coleta baja, con ojos negros como la misma oscuridad, debajo de los cuales, se hallaban unas ojeras, pero aun así, era uno de los chicos mas guapos de a donde asistía y pasaba.

Sasuke: hola Itachi ¬¬- dijo sin ánimos- _genial!!!! nii-baka-san está en casa…NOOOOOO…e…so…significa…qqq…ue…NOOOOOOOOO!!-_ la cara se le había puesto azul.

Itachi: oooh, claro que si, ototo no baka- dijo con una ENORME sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja, que daba mucho miedoooo….

Sasuke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!- fue lo último que se supo del joven Uchiha Sasuke en ese día…

------------------------------------------------------------

Continuará…

AGRADECIMIENTOS A:

**Kaori´s-tars **

**MaryAngel-chan **

**HyugaPrincess **

**Karina I **

**Lady Sesshoumaru**

Por favor, reviews (para los que quieran, claro T.T)

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUTADOOOOOO!!! HASTA LA PROXIMAA :D


End file.
